Dreate
by blu-babe
Summary: There is a better summary inside, but it is a H x B fic. Oneshot unless second chapter requested. second chapter has been written
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is a one-shot. how ever i have a second chapter prepared if any one likes this fic. but that's the maximum. 2 chapters, any more and i tend to lose my focus. enjoy.

* * *

The rain was falling from the merciless sky once more. It was the fifth consecutive month of rain. She was still stuck in her room, the others would call her via communicator from time to time, but usually only when they were bickering about something stupid. They didn't really have any respect for her. And that was probably because of her oh-so-bubbly attitude. 

But inside, she wasn't bubbly, she was hardly even happy. Inside were feelings befitting to her tittle. The _**GRIM reaper**_. But she was really a smart, clever person. Not the ditz they saw. Inside she was a warrior. But on the outside she lacked the confidence, she had a need for people to like her, hence her bubbly attitude. Every one likes some one who smiles and is optimistic right? ... Wrong.

That's why she was stuck in her room, alone, the door locked from the outside. They had locked her in here after the first month of rain. Since it had flooded they couldn't leave so they shut her in a room. They didn't open the door when she screamed, cried or smashed objects, like her arm, against a wall. infact, she currently had a broken arm and foot from pretending the wall was yusuke's head. She examined her odly bent arm, and twisted foot closely. They looked so fake to her.

But they didn't hurt. They didn't hurt if she slammed them on the floor, they'd been broken a good three months now. Whenever they healed in their odd possitions, she'd break them again. From time to time she would hear their worried calls while she snapped her arm or foot. "Just fell." is all she would say. She cursed her arm, it was almost completely healed now. She'd have to re break it again.

She stood up and went over to her closet and pulled out a bat. She swung it at her arm, missing the point she meant to hit. "FUCK!" she dropped the bat and grabbed onto her new broken bone.

They were all starting to feel extreme guilt at locking her in the room, even hiei felt bad. When they heard her shout they all ran for her door and tore away everything that held it closed. "Botan?" keiko called as they worked on opening the door. They heard her swear again.

_Fuck they are trying to open the door!_I quickly pushed my bed and desk against the door, they could not see me like this! "g-go away!" I igroned the searing pain through my collar bone.

They had taken down all the baracades, even after botan had told them to go away. They pulled the door open to find a bloody bed and desk in their way. She must've forgotten the door opened the other way.

Botan jumped into her closet to hide. She'd be damned if they saw her in this state. She watched them enter the room, cautiously stepping over the bed, which keiko eyed suspiciously. "Why is her bed soaked with blood?"

The guys just shrugged, "She was in here for five months straight. Maybe that had something to do with it." Hiei, who was looking around, spotted some blue hair poking out of the closet door. "Hn. she's in the closet." They all turned and walked towards her hiding place.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath, they found her. She quickly pulled a coat off a hook and hid beneath it, just before they opened the closet door.

Keiko paused for a moment, "What if she's hiding because we locked her in here? Maybe she's mad at us?" Botan snorted quietly, _ya think?_ she bitterly added in her mind. "Nah. She's the forgiving kind." Kuwabara dismissed keiko's idea and opened the closet door, only to have a wooden bat meet his face, up close and personal.

"EvenI won't forgive people who locked me in a frickin' room for five months! i'm not that dense you baka!" she screached when he hit the floor. they all took a step back from her. "now now, botan, calm down. we didn't mean to...we're sor... ...what the fuck happened to you?" yusuke had tried to appoligize before he noticed her right arm and shoulder were broken and bleeding.

"oh you know, i decided i wanted to learn how to fly, so i jumped off the dresser and flapped my arms... ... ...what the fuck do you think happened? i tried to break down the god damnned door you jerk!" she slapped yusuke with her right hand, not even wincing when she heard it crack again.

shizuru took a step toward botan, "are you okay? we should get that arm treated..." botan glared at her. "i'm fine. four months of solitude does wonders for the mind you know, i could shoot myself and it wouldn't hurt."

kurama raised an eyebrow at her, "then why'd you curse earlier?" she pointed to a broken bat in the corner, "i broke my favopurite bat on my shoulder. i was aiming for my arm." she ignored their stupified looks, "you sure you're okay? i think you need some therapy..." she glared at them and pushed them out of her room, "no i don't. and if you come in here again without news of "it's stopped raining and we can leave." i'll beat you sensless with my bat." she slammed the door behind them, not noticing that hiei had entered her room again.

"hn. baka onna. you shouldn't stay in here." she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice behind her. "but i...how...what are you doing in here?" she glared at him, not paying attention to the worry that showed in his crimson eyes.

"taking you out of here onna." he walked over to her and slung her over his shoulder and opened the door. he didn't put her down until he reached the living room, where he dropped her on a sofa. he gave her a long hard look, "don't move." he turned his back and went to grab some bandages, (the others had gone into the kitchen to eat.) and she stood up and ran for her room again.

she only made it a couple feet before hiei grabbed her. he went over and dropped her on the couch again. he used a white cloth to tie her to the coutch so she couldn't make a run for it again. he ran quickly to get the bandages and returned to see her struggling to untie the knott.

he pulled a small coffee table close to the couch and set the first aid kit on it. he climbed onto the couch so he was straddling her waist and began cleaning her arm with some anti-septic. when the whole arm was clean, he had to tear one of her sleeves off, he began to wrap a bandage around her arm and shoulder.

she just glared at him the whole time. "get off of me!" and "don't touch that."'s were tossed around while he had cleaned it. she was especially pissed when he tore off her one sleeve, and with it half her damned shirt. "there. you're done. now get off of me before i hurt you, you inconsiderate, idiotic, insensitive, son of a bi..."

she was cut off when he pressed his mouth onto hers. at first she was too shocked to do anything, when she regained control of her mind she tried to push him off of her. she was pretty weak though. he'd snapped the bone's into their proper sockets again, re connecting the nerves. she could barely move that arm without unbearable pain.

when he pulled away from the kiss she glared at him again. "one of these days i'm gonna kill you." she tried to free her arm again and failed. "now let me go., you got what you wanted." he shrugged and untied her arm so she could move it. but before she could stand up she heard a tiny click.

she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "what was that noise?" he smirked at her and showed her a black leash. she just raised her eyebrow at him, "so?... why you little!" she lunged at him after seeing that the leash was attatched to something around her neck. he'd slipped a collar and leash on her when he kissed her. the opposite end of the leash was attatched to a table leg so she couldn't reach him.

yusuke and kuwabara left the kitchen to see what all the noise was about and were greeted with a very amuseing sight. botan was truggling against a leash, with half a shirt on, to tackle or strangle hiei, probably both, and hiei was just smirking at her because she couldn't reach him.

they fell to the floor laughing, "kurama, keiko, shizuru, y-you gotta see this!" yusuke gasped between fits of laughter. when they came out of the kitchen they started laughing too. by now hiei was backing away from botan slightly as she started to drag the table with her leash.

"how dare you! i'll kill you! get back here!" she started running after him, table being dragged mercilessly behind her. she stopped chasing him and turned on the people who were laughing at her, "you!" they stopped laughing immediately and retreated to the kitchen. botan lunged after them, and her leash was freed from the table. she was about to get them when she heard a loud alarm go off.

**beeeeppppp beeeeeppppp beeeeeepppp beeeeeeeepppp**

_her head shot up, "it was just a dream?" she blinked as she looked around the room. she failed to notice hiei watching her. _

"_damn...i gotta stop eating so much before i go to bed...ahhhh!" she screamed when she saw her mangled arm _

she shot up, screaming. she looked down at her arm quickly. "it's not broken. what a night mare..." she was about to lie down again when her door slammed open. yukina was by her in a flash. "oh my god botan, what's with the screaming?"

botan sweatdropped, "it was just a bad dream...i think...unless this is the dream and my arm really is broken and i've started having hallucinations...hmmmm" yukina sweatdropped at her friend. "maybe you should stop watching those movies before you go to bed botan." "agreed. now shut up." the both turned to look at the door, hiei was standing there in a pair of black pjama pants, looking irritated beyond belief.

"did i wake you up too?" he snorted, "onna, you probabbly woke up all of ningenkai, reikai and makai." she sweatdropped, "oooppppsss..."

she climbed out of her bed and walked towards the kitchen, "i'll just grab some water and go back to bed. good

night." yukina left for her room and hiei just 'hn.'ed. when botan came back to her room with the glass of water she set it down on her bedside table and sat down on her bed. she was about to lay down when her communicator went off, "hello?" 'botan, are you okay? i heard you scream. i'm sending back up!' she sweat dropped. hiei was right, she did wake up reikai.

in a matter of seconds twenty ogres filled into her room, coming from different portal's shouting "go, go, go, go..." she sweatdropped again and turned to her communicator, "koenma, i'm fine it was just a...bad dream...i think..." she saw koenma blink. 'you mean they didn't find you yet and attack?' "no..." she heard yukina scream. "make that a yes. thank you. i'll call you when we win."

she hung up the communicator and followed the twenty ogres towards yukina. "yukikna? what's wrong?" "it-it bit me!" she was standing in the living room, hiei was asleep on the couch, in front of a venus fly trap. botan sweatdropped again, "it's only a plant...hey wait a minute...that wasn't there before..."

the plant statred shaking and grew five feet taller. "oooohhhh crap. hiei!" she dodged it as it lunged at her and got an ogre by mistake. "it's gonna eat me!" she screamed and ran over to yukina, she grabbed to koorime's hand and pulled her out of the living room. she forced yukina to stay in the kitchen with two ogre's to guard her and botan ran back into the living room to see hiei chopping the plant to pieces.

"thank you hiei!" she smiled and pulled out her comunicator, "hello koenma, hiei killed the evil plant thingy..." 'what evil plant thingy?' "the one you said was going to attack." she saw him sweatdrop, 'i never said it was a plant that was going to attack. i meant it was demons!' her eyes widened. "ohhh crap." she hung up the communicator as something big, hairy, ugly and green crashed through the window and lunged at her.

"ahhh, get away get away get away!" she summond her oar and started swinging it wildly at the demon. she landed about five good blows before it fell to the ground. she smirked in triumph, not seeing the simmilar blue, red and purple demons heading for her. hiei made short work of them before she could even scream though.

"w-was that it?" hiei used his jagan to scan the area. it was clear. "yeah. that's it." she gave a sigh of relief and called koenma again, "okay, the demons are dead! ewww the green one twitched!..." 'so you got all four of them, right botan?' she nodded then thought for a moment. "i only got one koenma..." 'what!' "...hiei got the other three."

the young prince glared at her, 'don't scare me like that botan!' she pouted, "awe but it's so fun...well i gotta go. i'm tired." she hung up before she could get any lectures from her pint-sized boss. hiei watched her the whole time, as did yukina. she smiled and turned to her brother while botan was teasing koenma. "you like her, don't you brother?" he never took his eyes off botan as he answered. "hn." and nodded.


	2. The date!

Alternate chapter.

Here's the date. I guess this is better off as a two-shot, eh?

* * *

"If you like her, then maybe you two should go on a date! I can set it up." Hiei took his eyes off Botan and looked at his sister, "Like she'd agree to that." Yukina just waved her finger at him and gave an all-knowing smirk. "Ahhh ahhh, you don't know what you're talking about. Just leave it to me!" She bounced over to where Botan was standing.

"Hi Yukina! Are you okay? Those demons and that plant were pretty nasty." Hiei listened closely to the conversation, although he didn't show it. "I'm fine Botan. But you know, I think Hiei got bit by the plant too. You should check on him." Botan blushed, "I'm sure you would be better to do that Yukina. He is your brother..."

Yukina just feigned a confused look, "Don't you want to?" Botan blushed and mumbled something inaudible. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." She blushed even more, "I said. 'Yes. I do want to, but I'm sure he'd prefer if you did it." Yukina smirked. "Oh no, no no no, you can do it, I'm too tired to heal anything. Besides he wants to talk to you!" She nudged Botan over to where Hiei was leaning against the wall.

Botan gave her a confused look, "O-okay." She walked over to Hiei and stood by him, "Yukina said you got bit by the plant thingy. So where did it bite you? I don't see any wounds..." She saw him blush very lightly and mutter something. "Huh?" She was thoroughly confused. "I said it didn't bite me...it hit me when I wasn't looking." She sighed, "That's not that embarrassing. Where did it hit you?" He muttered something under his breath again and she sighed.

"I can't hear you when you mutter Hiei." "Fine onna. It hit my ass. Happy now?" She blushed and tried to hold back a fit of giggles. "Well there's nothing I can do for that...not that I wouldn't be willing to try..." She spoke the last part softly. "Hn. I know that baka onna." (He didn't hear the last part) Yukina stepped in between them "Now, now, don't you start fighting and calling each other names. Hiei, didn't you want to ask Botan something?" He turned his head away from them, "No." She nudged him, "Yes you did!" She glared at him until he caved; Botan watched the whole thing with utter confusion.

"Fine. I'll ask her. Onna, would you like to go out tomorrow?" He said it as fast as he could with out confusing her. She was too stunned to say anything and he took that as a no, "there, see yukina, she doesn't want to, now I'm lea..." "Yes." She snapped out of her state of shock after he turned towards his sister. "What?" "I said yes. Unless you don't really want me to..." Hiei opened his mouth to retort when Yukina intervened. "Of course he does! Although technically Hiei, tomorrow is actually today, it's already three in the morning."

Botan sweat dropped, "O-okay...so, where are we going tomorrow?" Hiei shrugged, "Ask her." He pointed to his sister before leaving the room. He needed to get back to sleep. Botan watched him leave and turned to yukina. "Did you put him up to this? Cause if you did..." "He wanted to first! I just gave him a nudge in the right direction!" Botan seemed satisfied for the moment. "Shall we discuss this tomorrow...err...today...later?" yukina nodded and they headed up to their rooms.

Morning

Yukina was the first one to wake up, then Hiei. After ten minutes of impatient waiting Yukina gave Hiei an ice cube and told him, "Go wake Botan up". "Why do I need an ice cube?" She just smirked at her brother, "Be creative." He shook his head dismissively and walked out of the kitchen, towards Botan's room.

She was talking in her sleep when he entered her room, "...nnnooooo...I don't wanna eat the bunny...okay...I'll eat the doggy..." He raised an eyebrow at her suspicious dream, but continued walking slowly over to her bed. He looked from the ice cube to her face; a bit of her neck was exposed by the blanket. An evil smirk appeared on his face; he carefully dropped the ice cube on her neck and ran from the room.

"Mmm...ahhhhhh! COOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDDD!" She jumped out of bed screaming as the ice cube slid down her pajama shirt. "Cold get it off cold get it off cold get it off cold get it off cold get it off." She chanted as she ran around trying to get it out of her pajamas. Once she was ice cube free she bolted for the kitchen where she saw Yukina and Hiei trying not to laugh. She stomped over to the table, "Who put the ice cube on me!" She glared at them; they couldn't in their laughter anymore. They started laughing and didn't notice as she snuck over to the freezer and pulled out two of her own ice cubes.

She snuck up behind them as they laughed and dropped one down Yukina's shirt and one in Hiei's pajama pants. They both yelped in surprise and tried to get rid of the ice cube. "What was that for!" She smiled at Yukina, "One of you put an ice cube on me while I was sleeping, so I got you both just to be safe."

She burst out laughing when they glared at her. "He/she did it!" They shouted at the same time, causing Botan to laugh harder. "Right, I'm sure she did Hiei." He growled when he caught onto the sarcasm in her voice. After a couple minutes and a death threat she stopped laughing. "What are we doing today...oh ya!" Yukina and Hiei sweat dropped. "It's gonna be a looooong day." "Right, so Hiei, where are we going?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." Yukina gave him a small glare, "You don't ask a girl out and not have plans!" He just shrugged again, "Then you come up with something." Yukina and Botan thought for a moment and an idea struck them both at the same time. "Kuwabara would know what makes a good date. Maybe we could do a double date?" Yukina nodded to Botan, "He'd probably love that. I'll call him." Hiei, who hadn't been paying much attention up till the words "double-date" were brought up, fell out of the chair he had some-what been sitting in.

"Oh no! I'm not letting that baka tell me how to do things." He glared at Botan for suggesting it, but it was too late, Kuwabara was at the front door. "I'm here my little snow bunny!" Hiei growled and got ready to go kill him, but Botan moved quick and stood in his way. "Oh no. You kill him and I'll...ummmm..." She couldn't think of a good threat. "...ummmm..." He glared at her, but put away his katana anyways.

"Botan! Let's go get ready! We can leave in fifteen minutes!" Botan ran out of the kitchen and up to her room. "What to wear, what to wear?" She dug through her closet and pulled out a black summer dress with tiny daisies placed in random spots. "Perfect!" She ran to the bathroom, where she saw Yukina walk out wearing the exact same thing she was going to. They looked at each other and started laughing. "Great minds think alike, eh? I'll go get a different one." Botan walked back to her room and pulled out a dark red summer dress, it had short sleeves and a knee length skirt with a slit up to her thigh on the right side. She walked back to the bathroom and put it on, adding a little bit of long-lasting red lipstick and lip gloss. Yukina had only added lip gloss.

They walked down the stairs together only to see Hiei and Kuwabara having a some-what civilized conversation. "...and if you try anything, I'll kill you." they sweat dropped. So much for civilized. "Okay, let's go. Where to first?" The guys looked up and saw them. Kuwabara's jaw hit the floor and Hiei just smirked. Both the girls blushed, "so? Where to Kazuma?" He took his eyes off Yukina for moment, "Oh yeah. Right. First stop, the aquarium!" Hiei made fake gagging noises and Botan hit him with her purse.

"Oh that sounds like a great place to go!" "Of course, only the best for you my darling snow..." Hiei glared at him, "Can we go now?" He did not want to hear the baka throwing around pet names to his sister and give Botan any ideas. They left the house, (which they only have in this story so they are closer to the city.) and walked towards the aquarium, it was only a ten minute walk because they lived close to the edge of town, and close to the entertainment district.

They walked up to the entrance and saw a guy with short brown hair at the ticket booth. "Hello, welcome to the aquarium. That's four of you right? And do you count for our couples discount?" Kuwabara nodded to the man and pulled out his wallet, "That'll be 100 yen please. I'll cut it in half if I can have you're number though." He raised an eyebrow suggestively at Botan. She smacked him, "What part of 'couple' don't you understand? I should tell your manager." He just gulped, "Uh, I'll give you the extra discount if you don't tell my manager." She smirked, "Good." They paid the man and walked in. Well Botan had to drag Hiei in, he wanted to kill the baka for hitting on his date.

"Hiei just drop it will you? I took care of it just fine." "Hn." He glared moodily at the fish as they walked down the halls. "Ohhh look! They have sharks!" Botan and Yukina ran over to the tank with the baby sharks in it, "Aww aren't they cute Kuwabara?" Yukina looked over her shoulder and saw him nod, Botan giggled, "Oh, sure they're cute. If you like vicious, blood thirsty killers." Yukina giggled as well. Hiei just rolled his eyes, but something about the sharks had caught his eye. They had sharp teeth. _Oooohhhhhhh those would cut flesh nicely..._he shook his head when he realized what he was thinking.

While Hiei cleared his thoughts Botan ran over to the biggest tank in the room, it had killer whales in it. And it looked like there was a show going on. The whales were dancing around under the water, occasionally doing jumps and getting fish. "Oh wow. Yukina look at them go! Aren't they so pretty?" Yukina nodded, "They are Botan!" The girls watched the whales for ten minutes while the guys talked and watched them.

"So shorty, finally asked her out?" "Hn." Kuwabara chuckled, "I want to ask you something Hiei." Hiei gave the taller man a weird look, "Hn." "I'll take that as a 'go ahead'. So I want to ask Yukina to marry me. But since you're her brother, I want your permission first." that certainly took Hiei off guard. "Let me think about it." He would have flat out refused if he didn't see how happy Yukina was around him.

They stopped talking and watched the girls cooing over the whales. Botan looked down at her watch. "Ohh, the dolphin show is in ten minutes! Can we watch that before we leave the aquarium?" She turned to Hiei and Kuwabara, Yukina was still watching the swimming mammals. Hiei just nodded. He didn't really care what they did. Kuwabara nodded too, "Okay. But we have to leave after that. I still got lots of plans" Yukina stopped watching the whales and walked beside Botan towards the dolphin tank. They made it there with three minutes to spare and they took seats up at the front.

"Why are all the front row seats empty?" All three of them turned to Botan, she just smiled, "I'll tell you when you need to know." They waited patiently for the show to start. Hello everyone, welcome to the twelve forty dolphin show! Those of you sitting in the first two rows should be warned, you will get wet. The announcer spoke into a microphone from the stage. "We're gonna get wet?" Botan nodded to Yukina and watched as the dolphins began their routine.

Ten minutes of jumping, flipping, swimming, splashing and other various tricks later a very wet Botan and Yukina were laughing at Hiei and Kuwabara as they tried to ring the water out of their shirts. "It's not funny onna." Hiei glared at Botan, she wagged her finger at him, "Now, now, Hiei. It's not polite to glare at your date." He just looked away from here and asked Kuwabara "Where next baka?" He just smirked at his short friend (who is technically as tall as Yusuke in this story.) and smirked, "That's a surprise." Hiei just rolled his eyes "Hn. Whatever." They followed Kuwabara walk for a few minutes before he told the girls to close their eyes.

"If we close our eyes then we're gonna walk into things Kuwabara." Botan sounded a little skeptical; she wasn't going to walk blindly around the streets. "Don't worry, Hiei will make sure you don't run into anything, and I'll make sure yukina doesn't walk into anything. Right shrimp?" Hiei growled at him, "I'm not a shrimp you baka." They glared at each other and Botan rolled her eyes. "Alright break it up kiddies, if you can't act like the mature responsible adults you a...should be, then we'll just have to go home." They stopped glaring at each other and glared at Botan.

She turned to Yukina, "You say something, they'll listen to you." Yukina cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Where are we going Kazuma?" He instantly perked up, "It's a surprise. Close your eyes and I'll lead you there." Yukina did as she was told and Kuwabara led her down the street. Botan turned to Hiei. "Should I close my eyes too, or are you going to run me into a pole?" "Hn. I won't run you into a pole." She smiled, "Good." She closed her eyes and felt him lead her down the street after Kuwabara and Yukina. She hit three people, a building and a bird. (Kidding!)

After five minutes of walking blind, they stopped, "Okay, you can look now girls." They opened their eyes and saw a beautiful park, with a picnic set up for them. Yukina turned to Kuwabara, "Oh you shouldn't have Kazuma!" "Really..." Hiei muttered under his breath. Botan and Yukina sat down on one side of the blanket and Kuwabara and Hiei sat on the other. Hiei winced slightly when he sat down. Botan watched him and giggled, "Still sore I take it?" He just grunted and grabbed a sandwich off a plate and started eating it.

Botan and Yukina grabbed a sandwich as well. Kuwabara had already eaten his, they sat and ate in silence until Botan got and idea. She leaned over and whispered into Yukina's ear, "I bet I can hit Hiei with a grape before you can hit Kuwabara with one." Yukina grinned at her, "You're on." Botan handed her a spoon and a grape and grabbed one for herself. Had the guys been paying more attention they would have noticed the fruit. Yukina and Botan aimed and fired at the same time, resulting in both guys being hit at the same time. They dropped the spoons and started whistling.

The guys gave them a weird look and shrugged, "Wonder where the grapes came from?" Hiei rolled his eyes at Kuwabara. "Baka." "Oh, then you know where they came from?" They were too busy glaring and arguing to see Yukina and Botan load their spoons with three grapes each and fling them at them. "Ahhh! Attack of the grapes!" Botan and Yukina dropped their spoons and took a bite out of their sandwiches, pretending to be innocent again.

Hiei glared at them, he knew they were throwing the grapes, so he picked up a grape and threw it at Botan. She ducked and stuck for tongue out at him when it missed her head. She grabbed another grape and threw it at him, Yukina copied her and hit Kuwabara. After five more minutes of that, in which the guys got hit multiple times but the girls didn't, they ran out of grapes.

"Breaker breaker this it b.b. come in Yuki." "This is Yuki b.b., lay it on me." They were hiding behind two different tree's holding onto a bowl of leeche nuts (leeche nuts...soooooo good! don't waste them!) each. Hiei and Kuwabara were hiding behind a couple bushes with a bowl of noodles each. "Yuki, we have visual confirmation to the left, I repeat the left." Yukina nodded to Botan and they threw a couple leehce nuts to the left (noooooooooooooooooo). "Gah! I'm hit!" They heard Kuwabara yell. Yukina looked around, "B.b. we got a problem from the sky. The chicken coops are full of bears." Botan thought for a moment, "Yuki I got a plan. Jump like a rabbit we're gonna draw out these bears." They nodded to each other and started throwing leeche nuts into the bushes and they ducked just in time as a bowl of noodles flew at them.

Hiei had hidden himself in the tree above Botan when Kuwabara got ambushed by leeche nuts. Botan looked around, "Yuki, come in Yuki." "Yuki here b.b. what's the dizzle?" Botan looked around again, "We're short one dragon. Tracks have vanished. I repeat vanished." She slowly pointed up and Yukina threw the whole bowl of leeche nuts at the tree above Botan.

Hiei saw the bowl heading for him so he jumped down, landing on Botan gently. "Yuki, combatant down! I repeat combatant down!" "B.b. the ammo went ptttthhhhhhttttt. We are out of ammo, retreat!" Yukina started crawling away, hoping to avoid getting struck by noodles, but she ran into Kuwabara. "Game over." Kuwabara said as he and Hiei dumped the noodles on the girls at the same time.

**(Ahem. translations for their conversation, from code to English will be at the end.)**

"Aw man, we lost yukina." Botan pouted as she sat up and pulled the noodles out of her hair. "But it was still fun. But I believe I won the bet." Botan glared playfully at her, "Nuh-uh. I won." "No I did!" "I did!" "Me!" "Me!" The guys sweat dropped as they argued. "What was the bet?" Botan turned to Kuwabara, "...I forgot..." He fell anime style. "Then why are you arguing?" "Because it's fun!" Botan grinned, Yukina started laughing.

Ten minutes of leeche nut and noodle removal later, they cleaned up the picnic and sat down on some food-free grass. "So what do we do next Kazuma?" "I dunno, go to the beach?" Botan and Yukina squealed. "Yay. Okay, but we have to go home and get some stuff first." They all stood up and started walking back towards Botan's and Yukina's. (Hiei is just visiting them from makai for the summer) "Okay we have five minutes. Come on Botan, its standard drill #5, let's go! Move it, move it, move it!" The girls bustled around, changed into their bathing suites and grabbed towels, shorts for the guy, which they changed into at the house, and sunscreen. Botan threw a volley ball and a net into a duffel bag with the towels and grabbed a camera too.

"Okay! To the beach!" They hopped into Botan's black jeep this time because they had too much to carry and the beach was a ten minute drive. When they pulled up to the beach they saw Keiko and Yusuke playing volley ball against Kurama and Shizuru. Botan jumped out of her jeep and ran over to them. "Hey guys!" They stopped playing and waved to her, "Hi Botan! How are you?" She gave Keiko a hug, "I'm great. I haven't seen you guys for almost two weeks! Guess what Keiko!" Her friends smiled and held up five fingers and pointed to each one labeling it with a guess, "Hmm, you got a boy friend? You won the lottery? You're going to share the money you won in the lottery with us? You've learned how to swim? Or you painted your room pink?" Botan giggled, "I wish I'd won the lottery. No my rooms not pink. I've always known how to swim, and sort of! But it's the closest. I'm on a date!" Keiko squealed and hugged her, "With who?" Botan just grinned and said, "Hiei." Keiko's eyes widened in surprise, "No way. That's great!" She nodded and Yukina, Hiei and Kuwabara came up behind her.

"I'm going swimming, any one else want to? Oh Yukina, you've still got some noodles in your hair." She picked a piece of noodle out of Yukina's hair. Keiko gave her a questioning look, "Why is there noodles and leeche nuts on you guys?" Botan grinned again, "We had a bit of a food war in the park...the guys won though. Yukina and I ran out of ammo." She pulled the dress she was wearing over her head to reveal her black tank-top and shorts bikini. "Come on Yukina, lets get the noodles out of our hair." Yukina followed suit, she was wearing a similar outfit only hers was grey.

They ran over to the water and jumped off the dock. When Botan came up for a breath she noticed that Hiei and Kuwabara weren't on the beach anymore. She narrowed her eyes, Yukina came up beside her, "Careful Yukina, the guys are in the water somewhere...don't let your ahhhhh..." She was pulled under the water and Yukina looked around before being pulled under too.

When she was pulled under Botan was met by mischievous crimson eyes, she smirked and tried to swim away, but he held her closer to him. She gave him a confused look and cocked her head to the side. He only smirked at her and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

When yukina was pulled under she was met by Kuwabara's kind face, she looked around and saw Hiei and Botan kissing. She smiled and pointed to them. Kuwabara looked at them and smirked, he pulled Yukina closer to him and kissed her as well.

Kuwabara and Yukina came up for air first, then Hiei and Botan, who was blushing like crazy. She took a deep breath and dove under water, swimming in circles before going over the where Hiei was and pulling him down. She winked at him and started to swim away, he watched her for a moment before following her. She looked back but she didn't see him, she stopped and looked around, not noticing Hiei right behind her. She went up for a breath of air and went back under, still not seeing Hiei. He waited until she was panicking before grabbing her from behind and turning her around to face him. She glared at him under the water and hit him playfully. He pulled her close to him and kissed her again. They stayed like that until the lack of air hit. They swam towards the surface together and heard whistles coming from Yusuke and Kurama on the shore, "Alright, go Hiei!" Botan just blushed more at the calls of her friends. They swam over to the shore and got out of the water. Yukina and Kuwabara stayed in the water to swim.

Botan pulled out her black blanket and laid it out on the sand. She put on some sun block and laid down on the blanket, Hiei laid down next to her not really caring about the sun screen. He waited until she was asleep before removing the sun screen from her back and using the bottle to write "baka onna" with the sun screen. Yusuke saw what he was doing and started laughing. But Botan didn't wake up. It was an hour and a half before she woke up, meaning she'd had plenty of time for her back to tan and leave "baka onna" in pale skin. She sat up and noticed Keiko was trying to get Yusuke to play volley ball with her. She stood up and walked over to Keiko, "I'll play with you Keiko." Her friend smiled and nodded, "Okay. First one to fifteen points, 'kay?" Botan nodded, "Okay by me."

They walked over to where the net was sat up and chose their sides. Keiko was facing everyone and Botan wasn't. Needless to say they all looked at her back and burst out laughing, minus Hiei who only snickered. She whipped around to face them, "What?" "Nothing!" She eyed them and turned back to her game. In the end she lost because she'd lose concentration every time some one laughed or snickered at her. She went and sat back down on the blanket, putting on a little more sun screen as she laid down on her back. The second she was on her back she yelped and sat up.

"Oh no! I got a sun burn!" She looked at her red shoulders, then scowled at her friends, "You could have told me I was burnt ya know." They just shrugged and turned away from her. She growled and laid down again, ignoring the pain on her back. She drifted off to sleep again. By the time they were ready to leave she was still asleep so Hiei just wrapped the blanket around her and put her into the jeep. When everything was packed up they went back to Yukina's and Botan's house. Botan didn't wake up till Hiei put her on her bed.

"Hunh...where am I?" She looked around and saw Hiei. "Did we leave the beach already?" He snorted, "I should think that's pretty obvious." He went over and sat on her bed. She stared into his eyes for a moment, she couldn't look away. She leaned towards him and kissed him, he instantly deepened the kiss. He slowly lowered her back to the bed and he would have continued if she hadn't hissed in pain. "Wait...my back hurts." She sat up and looked at how badly burnt her back was. "I'll have to put lotion on it. That's going to be tricky."

She walked to the bathroom and came back holding the lotion in her hands to see Hiei laying the blanket on the floor. "Lay down onna." She went over and laid down on the blanket, he flipped her over so she was on her stomach and began spreading the lotion onto her burnt shoulders. She let out a content sigh as the cool lotion was rubbed onto her burnt skin. "Ahhh...that feels nice..." He smirked and worked his way down from her shoulders and neck to her back. The lower his hands went on her back the more she tensed. She wasn't used to this, but she certainly liked it. He gently massaged the lotion into her skin, purposefully taking longer than he needed to.

* * *

(That's the end of the date. So here are the translations for the convo between Botan and Yukina during the food war! 

"Breaker breaker this it b.b. come in yuki." _"Come in, come in, this is Botan. Come in Yukina."_

"This is Yuki b.b., lay it on me." "_This is yukina, Botan, what's up?" _

"Yuki, we have visual confirmation to the left, I repeat the left." "_Yukina, he's on the left, bomb (in this case with leeche nuts.) the left." _

"B.b. we got a problem from the sky. The chicken coops are full of bears." _"Botan, we have a problem from them. The bushes and trees are full of traps."_

"Yuki I got a plan. Jump like a rabbit we're gonna draw out these bears." _"Yukina, I have a plan. Toss some leeche nuts, we're gonna spring the traps." _

"Yuki, come in Yuki." _"Come in Yukina,"_

"Yuki here b.b. what's the dizzle?"_ "I'm here Botan, what's up?"_

"We're short one dragon. Tracks have vanished. I repeat vanished." _"Hiei's vanished. Hit the trees." _

"Yuki, combatant down! I repeat combatant down!" _"Yukina, I'm down! Bomb him!"_

"B.b. the ammo went ptttthhhhhhttttt. We are out of ammo, retreat!" _"Botan, we're out of ammo! Run away!" _

There. My translations!)

Disclaimer : Don't own, wish I did, but don't.


End file.
